Magic Spindle
Magic Spindle is the 6th episode of shorts for Off the Island Season 2 Transcript "Theme Song" Alex: Alright Mac, would u know where ur grandma kept her talisman? Mac: Probably her castle. Fran: That was left in Ever After. Nicky: Any other places? Mac: Someplace w/ a spindle, maybe. Enzo: I know where to go, follow me. "the core 4 follow Enzo to a junk shop" Alex: Vanesa's Junk Shop. Enzo: It's her grandfather's. Fran: If a magic spindle is here then so would the talisman. Mac: 'Cuse me, do u know if- Man: Don't talk to me. "walks off" Mac: That was rude. Nicky: Sorry to interrupt, but do u- Woman: Quite, the adults are talking. Nicky: "scoffs" Fran: Have u seen- Man: I haven't seen nothing or anything. "runs away" Fran: Ok then. Alex: Any luck? Enzo: No, everyone keeps ignoring us. Mac: Has anyone seen a- Costumers: Shut it! Alex: "growls & eyes start to glow" Fran: Al, calm down. Nicky: There aren't aware of who they're talking to. Alex: Lemme show 'em then. Mac: Oh god. "Al out bursts w/ rage, throwing things w/ his telekinetic powers" Alex: Now, listen to us! Clerk: Excuse me, just who do u think u are? Alex: Alex, EQ's grandson. "people gasp & exchange terrified looks" Alex: Now, we're looking for a magic spindle, seen 1? Vanesa: "comes out from back" Alex, what're u guys doing here? Enzo: Lookin' for a magic spindle. Vanesa: Oh, follow me. Cut to back of shop: Vanesa: Here, magic spindle. Mac: "walks up to spindle" What could they talisman be? Vanesa: Talisman? Enzo: Apparently their grandparents are looking for their talismans. Vanesa: That would be bad. Fran: Maybe the pointy part? Nicky: It does play a big role in the story. Mac: Yeah may-"goes in trance" Alex: Mac, are u ok? "Mac pricks his finger falling into a deep sleep" Enzo: Oh no. Dream Realm: Mac: Where am I? Dark Fairy: Look @ u now, you're more wicked than me. Mac: Grandma? DF: That's me. Mac: Where am I? DF: In ur castle of course. Mac: Where are my friends? DF: What friends? U never had any friends. Mac: Yes I did; Alex, Nicky & Fran. DF: Oh those people, Nicky died in a carriage crash. Mac: "gasps" DF: Francine, she started her own Fashion Line. Mac: Wow. DF: An Alex, happily ruling all of Ever After. Mac: But he wouldn't do that, unless- DF: Yep, the talisman took control over Alex making him completely evil. Mac: So how'd I end up here? DF: Al broke the barrier, all of us left & take shelter in other realms. Mac: So now I'm evil. DF: Not evil dear, wicked. Mac: This is horrible. Enzo: Mac, wake up! Mac: What the hex? DF: Who let u in here? Enzo: Mac, u need to wake up! Mac: What is going on? Junk Shop: "Enzo is furiously shaking Mac" Enzo: MAC! Nicky: Is he died? Fran: No. At least, I don't think. Alex: Here, allow me. "Al's eyes glow red, looks into Mac's eyes & enters dream realm" Dream realm: Mac: Where did Enzo go? DF: Far away. Alex: Mac! Mac: Alex? DF: "nervous" Ur majesty, what're u doing here? "bows" Alex: Trying to wake Mac up. Mac: What'd ya mean? Alex: The spindle, it put u to sleep. Once u pricked ur finger, the pointy part came off. I'm pretty sure that's the talisman. Mac: Is that true? DF: Yes. Mac: How can I wake up? Alex: You're not gonna like this. Mac: Not like what? "Al sonic screams, jolting Mac awake" Mac: Jezz. Alex: Told ya u wouldn't like it. Mac: "picks up pointy part & puts in pocket" Fran: 2 down, 2 to go. Alex: Let's go! "the others leave & Mac's eyes glow green" "End" Characters *Alex *Mac *Nicky *Franny *Enzo *Vanesa *Dark Fairy (dream realm) Category:Episodes Category:Off the Island